yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 043
"Legendary Heroes, Part 1", known as "Big 5's Trap - Duel Monsters Quest" in the Japanese version, is the forty-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It is the first episode of the Legendary Heroes arc. It first aired in Japan on February 20, 2001 and in the United States on October 19, 2002. Summary On a rainy morning, inside KaibaCorp headquarters, the Kaiba brothers confront The Big Five for making an alliance with Maximillion Pegasus and trying to take over his company. However, the men manipulate Seto into trying his new virtual game, Duel Monsters Quest. It isn't long before The Big Five reveal their true plan to trap Seto in the game, and with Mokuba as their prisoner, they can once again take over KaibaCorp. However, Mokuba grabs Seto's deck and runs off before guards can capture him. He arrives at the card shop, where Yugi and his friends are. He explains the whole story to them and they decide they will go into the virtual game and rescue Seto. They arrive at the test room where three prototype pods are. Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey enter the game while Tristan and Tea stand guard. The Big Five notice them and send their guards to unplug those pods, which will trap the three boys as well. Tristan and Tea try to hold them off. In the game, Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey arrive in a Graveyard, where they are confronted by three zombie monsters. Remembering that they have 0 DEF, Yugi and Joey manage to defeat them with "Shield & Sword" and "Dark Magician", earning them five points. They arrive at a village and discover that someone took a stranger through a desert to a temple. They try to cross it, but a tornado knocks them back. An old man tells them in order to cross the desert, they would need the "Niwatori" card, and the only way to get one is by winning it through a duel against the village's champion. In the coliseum, Joey takes the offer, despite having lower Life Points than Yugi and Mokuba from the battle with the zombies. He dresses up in a pig outfit and at the ring, discovers the champion is a woman. Featured Duels Seto Kaiba vs. monsters * Seto encounters a "Two-Headed King Rex" (1600/1200). * Seto Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500). * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Two-Headed King Rex". * Seto spots the "Armed Ninja" (300/300) leaping from tree to tree, who throws a card. * Seto uses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack the thrown card, but the card "Armed Ninja" threw is revealed to be "Dragon Capture Jar" which is unaffected by the attack. * "Dragon Capture Jar" captures Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * "Armed Ninja" then captures Seto by throwing a net at him. Yugi Muto + Joey Wheeler + Mokuba Kaiba vs. monsters * "Armored Zombie" (1500/0) rises from the grave and is joined by "Dragon Zombie" (1600/0) and "Clown Zombie" (1350/0). * Mokuba Summons "Rude Kaiser" (1800/1600). * Yugi Summons "Dark Magician" (2500/2100). * "Rude Kaiser" attacks and destroys "Dragon Zombie" while "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Armored Zombie" and "Clown Zombie". * The Zombies revive themselves and become stronger than before ("Armored Zombie": 1500 → 1650/0, "Clown Zombie": 1350 → 1450/0, "Dragon Zombie": 1600 → 1760/0). * Joey Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600). * "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Dragon Zombie". * "Dragon Zombie" revives itself and becomes stronger than before ("Dragon Zombie": 1760 → 1920/0). * "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys "Flame Swordsman" (Joey: 2000 → 1820 LP). * Joey activates "Shield & Sword", swapping the ATK and DEF of every monster on the field ("Armored Zombie": 1650 → 0/0 → 1650, "Clown Zombie": 1450 → 0/0 → 1450, "Dragon Zombie": 1920 → 0/0 → 1920, "Dark Magician": 2500 → 2100/2100 → 2500, "Rude Kaiser": 1800 → 1600/1600 → 1800). * "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys all three of the zombies. Since the zombies' ATK were 0 when they were destroyed, they do not revive. Changes to the dub * The word "Proto" on the pod is erased in the dub. * In the Japanese, the sign over the building they're sneaking into says "Adventure Game." In the US version, it's replaced with a big "K". * The "Keep Out" sign on the rope barrier they run under is removed. * When Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba see a poster saying a "Niwatori" card as the prize to a warrior who can defeat the coliseum's champion; even though the writing on the Japanese poster is just a bunch of scribbles, the scribbles are redrawn for the US. * In the dub, the words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the episode. * In the original version when Yugi and Joey encountered the old man, he kept saying "You need a Koke Card to cross the desert" while in the dub he tells them they need the card but it can only be won. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes